Phantom Stallion:Together AgainRun Away Home con
by darkwitch792
Summary: Summary: Sam hasn’t seen the Phantom since an avalanche blocked the entrance to the Secret Valley and now she’s anxious to get a glimpse of him. When she gets her wish is Sam seeing things or has her horse seem to have found a way to return to her? Sake
1. Whole New Beginnings

**Summary:** _Sam hasn't seen the Phantom since an avalanche blocked the entrance to the Secret Valley and now she's anxious to get a glimpse of him. When she gets her wish is Sam seeing things or does her horse seem to have found a way to return to her?_

_On top of all that will she be able to help a traumatized police horse trust his owner again or will events just make things worse for her and her best friend Jake?_

_  
_**Disclaimer:** **All the characters in this story belong to Terri Farley, except for the ones that may seem new because their probably my invention. ( Please review. Hope u guys like it!!! It's a continuation of the last book because I thought it ended too soon wayyy too soon! SPOILER ALERT!!!!)**

**Phantom Stallion: Together Again** ( _Run Away Home continued_) **by: Annie**

Linc Slocum was in jail, Sam thought for the thousandth time that week. She knew that the news had passed quite awhile ago, but she was watching a taped version of the news covering his arrest for her journalism article. Since Rachel had left, Mr. Blair had given an anxious Rjay permission for Sam to write a small article on the event. She felt evil at her happiness, but after everything Linc had done, it almost felt unreal that he was finally getting punished.

Her thoughts evaporated as Brynna came into the living room with her baby brother Cody. Sam smiled at the tiny baby in her arms. It had only been about a few weeks since the day of his birth.

" Sam, the boys are in already from the range. Go have dinner," her stepmother said.

" Already? Huh, I didn't hear them," Sam said.

Brynna smiled. She knew what Sam meant. After all the work her dad, Dallas, Pepper, Ross, the Ely brothers, and their dad, Luke, had done on the range, they were bound to be rowdy and hungry. After New Years, their had been a huge snowstorm that not only made part of the local high schools roof collapse, but had also frozen up the water supplies for the cattle. This meant extra work for the cattle ranchers, and everyone had been out since this morning defrosting the range so the cattle wouldn't starve or die of thirst. Also the collapsing of part of Darton Highs roof had extended their vacation another two weeks. Sam was so excited. Rjay, had called her with that last homework assignment but she didn't mind.

Now Sam quickly put aside her journalism homework, and made her way towards the kitchen. Everyone was already assembled. Gram bustled around bringing food from the counter to the table. Sam hurried in to help. She brought the lasagna over catching Jake's eye across the table. Sam wondered why he was staring at her strangely, until she realized she was wearing her white nightdress that was only up to her knees and her hair was stick straight from the recent shower. Sam blushed and the Ely's noticed. Quinn choked on his food while the others grinned and snickered at her. Jake smirked and went back to eating.

" Samantha, hurry up and take a seat," Gram scolded.

" Sorry Gram," Sam mumbled before getting a plastic chair.

Quinn pushed aside Nate and made room for her. Sam just glared and picked up a fork full of cheesy lasagna.

" Actually I think the dress is very hot Sam," Quinn whispered so that only Sam and his brothers could hear.

(Sorry for the abrupt ending. NOT I agree a good place to end the chapter but their will be more and its late so i have to go to bed. oh and i no the first chapter was boring I promise that it will get more interesting. Don't u dare try to kill me for the horrible start or I'll haunt u from the dead. grrrrr! yah thats right)


	2. A New Ride

The minute Sam realized what he had just said she dropped her fork, and stared at Quinn with wide eyes. So did everyone else including Luke and her dad. They had both stopped their forks half way up to their mouths. Quinn blushed the color of the sauce in the food , and went back to quietly eating. Sam knew he had been joking, but still it was a huge surprise to hear him say that.

" Anyways," Kit continued. " So Sam, how's that article going for journalism?" he asked. Kit had stopped by before heading to the range when Sam received the call from Rjay.

" Good, but I still need something to complete it," Sam answered thoughtfully.

" What do ya need?" Jake asked. Sam guessed that Kit had told him about it.

" Mmmm…dunno," she said with her mouth full. " Maybe a picture to finish it off." Sam suggested.

" What? Your gonna go visit Darton jail and ask Linc for a pic?" Jake teased although he kept a straight face.

" Noooo!" Sam squeaked horrified at the thought. " Of course not…I would never go alone to visit Linc Slocum in jail! Unless, of course, you came with me," Sam said the last part with a smirk, but Jake took it coolly.

" I think I'll pass, Brat." he said going back to his food. Sam glared at the use of his stupid nickname for her.

" No problem, Jacob." she retorted emphasizing the last word. Luke raised his head and gave her a weak smile, but Jake glared daggers at her. Hah! She'd gotten him.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully, and after Sam had helped Gram wash up the dishes, her dad called her outside. 

" Sam, get out here for a sec," Wyatt called poking his head through the kitchen door.

" Coming!" Sam called wiping her hands dry and slipping on to the porch.

As soon as she stepped outside a blast of cold air met her, and she bounced up and down to keep warm, because she was still in her pajamas and socks.

" Sam?" Wyatt asked.

"Yah, dad?" Sam said.

" Tomorrow me and Brynna are taking cody to the hospital for a check up and you Gram's gonna be goin to town for some grocery shopping. Then Brynna wants to do some stuff for the baby at the mall." Wyatt said the last sentence rubbing the back of his neck like he was uncomfortable about going baby shopping. Which he probably was, thought Sam. " Well point is we won't be home till late, so I want you to finish your chores and help Jake here." Wyatt finished and gestured towards Jake who Sam hadn't even noticed till now, standing near the porch rail leaning against a pillar.

" Help him with what?" Sam asked curious.

" I'll let him explain." her dad said as he went over to Luke who was warming up their truck, with Jake's brothers fighting for the best seat.

She watched her dad's retreating back before turning to face Jake. "Yeah?" Sam said with a questioning look.  
" You, Brat, are gonna help me pick out a car," Jake said with a crooked smile. 


End file.
